Sickly
by Loner16
Summary: Amu's trapped in her own bedroom, due to cathcing the flu. How will Ikuto ease Amu's pain and boredom? May make it into a Two-shot. Not exactly sure....


The sun rose in the highest point in the sky, while only a few clouds accompanied it. The wind blew clouds in front and away from time to time. It was strong enough to blow spring blossoms off the trees and make the water ripple back and forth. Birds chirped and saccades did their calls. With all of this happening you'd think everything was right with the world, right? Wrong! Surely when so many people are happy at once, there has to be one who suffers in some sort of way. Today it was Amu.

She lay at the opposite end of her bed, staring at the ceiling with droopy eyes. Beside her bed lay a box of tissues, a glass of water, and a bucket. She had used the bucket a couple of times during the day already, and it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet. The bucket was used for if Amu didn't make it to the bathroom in time. Incase she threw up to soon. Amu had caught the flu, and a pretty bad case of it too. It was about two days ago when Amu started to cough and sneeze violently. All of her friends noticed this pretty quickly, and sent her to the nurse, where she immediately collapsed on the floor of the office. When she finally awoke she was in the doctors office with her mom rubbing her hand gently. The doctor later diagnosed her with the flu and advised her to stay in bed for the rest of the week, and to stay away from her friends. Which is how she wound up in bed with her Chara's floating around her. That was Monday, today was Wednesday, only five more days until she could return to school. Oh joy.

"Amu-chan, desu," Suu called out as she awoke from her midday slumber. Amu was beginning to notice that sleeping is the best, and only thing you can do when your in a sickly state. She rubbed her eyes as Suu placed a wet cloth over her head. Her temperature hadn't gone down once yet in the past two days. This caused Amu to feel dizzy and weak. All she could do was eat, sleep, and breathe. Anything else caused her to use to much energy. "How are you feeling? Did the tea help at all?" Amu sighed and watched her pink shades blow into her room along with the wind, which was cool and nothing else.

"Not really, thanks though," she replied with a stuffed nose. She was really congested.

"Amu-chan, maybe we should go to the Royal Garden? That way we could tell the others how your doing," Ran piped in with Miki short to follow behind her.

"I don't know guys, I don't want to worry anyone," Amu replied.

"But Amu-chan, everyone is wondering how your doing, and they deserve to know," Miki pointed out. Amu groaned as she pulled a side pillow to her stomach

"Alright, alright, just don't make it seem that I'm dying over here," and with that they headed out the balcony, which was wide open by the way.

Amu lay in total silence, with the exceptional chirp of a bird every once in a while. That was until her phone beeped. _Beep, beep, beep._ It was her cell phone. There was no way that her Chara's could've gotten to school that quickly and have one of her friends respond. Classes weren't even half way over. She leaned off to the side and opened her phone.

_Hey Kid, _

_Playing hooky today are we?_

_Ikuto_

Amu starred at her phone until her eyes started to hurt. 'How did he know that I wasn't in school?' Amu thought as she continued to stare. She suddenly, almost out of instinct, looked toward her balcony door and saw Ikuto standing there, cell phone in hand, and his cat ears and tail out. Yoru hung lazily at his shoulder, but took off as soon as she saw them. He was wearing his school uniform, and his signature smirk. He took off his shoes and entered Amu's room, walking directly to her bed where she now lay on her stomach. Ikuto's expression soon changed when he got up close to Amu. Her skin was pale white, her eyes were droopy, and her nose was red. All she could do was stare up at him while he continued to study her.

It eventually got to the point where Amu just lay her head back down on her pillow. Though eventually, Ikuto made his move. He sat down beside Amu's bed and rested his chin on the edge of her bed. Amu could feel her face grow warmer. Though he had gotten this close before, those sparks would never leave. His flirting never grew old, thankfully. He began to stroke her check gingerly. Amu flinched her heart raced so fast that it would put the speed of sound to shame. It got to a point where Amu couldn't take her own heart beat, so she pulled back and turned so that her back was facing him. Trying to ignore him. Ikuto sighed but wasn't about to give up.

"You know, I'm actually trying to ease your pain," Ikuto said as he crawled next to her on her bed. Amu stiffened as he wrapped an arm around her stomach. '_Say something, Amu'_ she screamed in her head. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she actually found this very comfortable. She mentally hit herself and turn to lay on her back and turned her head to face him. She looked at him coldly and crossed her arms, clearly ticked.

"You might want to leave, before I get you sick," Amu said rubbing her eyes. Ikuto then took her hands into his and gripped them gently as he crawled on top of her, hovering. "I-Ikuto! Wh-what are you d-doing?" Amu said trying to escape his gaze upon her. Ikuto then bent down and rubbed his check against hers lovingly. His cat instincts took over, the gentle part that is. He continued to rub her check, which was very warm. Mostly due to his sense of love. It was becoming to much, because his hands were now dangerously close to her still developing chest. All Amu could do at this point, was take it. She was to comfortable and to weak to rebel against this. She barely saw Ikuto act this, might as well enjoy the time.

This continued for a while, and it surprised Ikuto that she hadn't been pushing him back at all yet. He should be on the floor right about now with her scolding him, and then the pattern would continue again. Ikuto gingerly brushed his lips against her neck, causing her to arch her back with pleasure. If she had enough energy to arch her back, couldn't she push him with the same amount? Ikuto pushed deeper into her neck, which made Amu's mucels tighten. She was enjoying this all to much, much more than Ikuto was. Ikuto pulled away after continuing for about five minutes. "You must really be enjoying this," Ikuto said as she tried to escape his gaze. Her spicy character took over quickly.

"N-not really," she was lying right through her teeth and Ikuto knew it. She wasn't the best liar. Seeing that she got red and stuttered whenever she did, especially around Ikuto. Even when she was sick, she could still blush from him. Ikuto closed in the distance between them, Amu's blush grow deeper. Their noses touched and Amu gripped her hands.

"You know, you're a terrible liar," Ikuto stated

"I-I just d-don't want to feel guilty if I get anyone sick," Amu said looking away.

"Really, Amu? Let me pleasure you, I want to feel your pain,"

"Wh-what? Quit joking around, Ikuto. I'm not in the mood,"

"I'm serious this time," Ikuto said trying to look at her honey colored eyes. She gave him a stern look, and scrunched her face, clearly ticked.

"Then prove it," she knew she really shouldn't have challenged him, due to what happened next.

Ikuto smirked and pinched her lips between his. Amu open her eyes in shock. This was her first kiss, and it hurt a little. Not from how hard Ikuto was pushing but how much heat was bursting between them. A shock shot its way down both Ikuto and Amu's spine. She finally gave up and relaxed underneath him. Maybe she let him pleasure her, just this once. She pushed him away but only for a second. "Let me say this, if you get sick it's not my fault," Ikuto smiled.

"Of course, Amu," he said as he swooped down for another kiss. Amu giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down more. Their lips moved in a pattern that fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Amu started to grow hot so she spread herself out more. Ikuto quickly noticed this and slipped his hands up underneath her pajama shirt, causing her to gasp into his mouth. Ikuto then quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, taking Amu by surprise. Roaming her torso with his hand, as she gripped his shoulders. His tongue found hers at the bottom and gently caressed it until she played back.

This is the best that Amu had felt all week. She could finally be in her room and not be bored, at all. Ikuto seemed to be enjoying himself too, due to the fact that he purred in her mouth, and down her neck, where he left trails of kisses. Amu's temperature rose as he kissed just above her chest. Not surprising enough, Ikuto coughed onto her chest and then looked up at Amu, whose smirk was now forming. "I told you, you would get sick," she said stroking his hair. He rested his head upon her chest and listened to her heart, that was still beating dangerously fast. The gentle beats put the boy to sleep quick, but he woke up with a stuffed nose and an itchy throat.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know if it's just me or not, but I think I may have rushed this one a little bit. Give me a break I'm sick, which is how I got this idea in the first place. Yep the next time you want inspiration go stick your head in the toilet! LOL!! **


End file.
